


Thumbs up For Family

by Samw_n



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Gen Work, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Oral Fixation, Platonic LAMP - Freeform, can be slash if you squint, just logan doing his thing yo, not age play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samw_n/pseuds/Samw_n
Summary: Logan has a secret.An inconvenient, disconcerting, and frankly, quite troublesome secret if he were to be honest. The others were unaware of it, as he did his best to keep it from them. How would they react if they found out that Logan, no, logic still sucked his thumb during times of stress? He was supposed to be the most sophisticated side, he wore a necktie for Newton’s sake!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Thumbs up For Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my very first fic so please be gentle with me Lol! Hope you guys enjoy it <3 Sorry for any mistakes or if the format is all wonky. Not Beta read so this mess is all me. Of course all characters belong to Thomas Sanders!

Logan has a secret.

An inconvenient, disconcerting, and frankly, quite troublesome secret if he were to be honest. The others were unaware of it, as he did his best to keep it from them. How would they react if they found out that Logan, no, _logic_ still sucked his thumb during times of stress? He was supposed to be the most sophisticated side, he wore a necktie for Newton’s sake!

He had tried many home remedies over the years to put this foolish habit to a stop, and frustratingly, none of them worked. He tried using soap that would leave a nasty taste in his mouth if he were to put his hands in his mouth, nail polish that also left a foul taste, even chili pepper! No matter what he did, his thumb still gravitated towards his mouth.

Logan currently pondered over his dilemma as he sat at his dimly lit desk in his room after denying an offer of having a family movie night. Patton had insisted Logan join the rest since the logical trait has been holed up in his room for the past week, trying to create the most efficient schedule for Thomas. Of course Roman wasn't making his job easy. The princely side had been complaining about Thomas not seeing his friends recently, despite Thomas having a lot of work to do. This work consisted of but not limited to, writing scripts, recording scenes, and editing videos. Roman has been extra creative lately and Logan would rather have Thomas focus on his work, yet he still did his best to modify his schedule so Thomas could interact with his friends. According to Patton, Roman, and even Virgil, Thomas being able to see his friends frequently is most beneficial to Thomas’ mental health. Logan was unfamiliar with icky complicated feelings, but he trusted Virgil, as he was less ah, _extra,_ as the other two sides.

While Logan was furiously scribbling into his notebooks, modifying his schedule, his right hand was, unbeknownst to him, slowly gravitating towards his mouth. When loud laughter erupted from the living room, Logan jolted and cursed himself as he realized what he was about to do. _Get it together, you do not need some frivolous action for comfort. And what discomfort is being alleviated while you suck on your pollex? You have no emotions, therefore you have nothing to be seeking comfort for._

Oh but it soothed his nerves. After a fight with Roman? A quick suckle to his thumb calmed him down. Dropped Crofters onto his tie after a stressful day? A thumb popped into his mouth calmed him down considerably. He couldn't fathom why something so childish comforted him. This was an action reserved for infants and small children! Not someone of his age and prestige.

Logan sighed while adjusting his tie. He was quite on edge considering that he has not indulged in his particular quirk in 27 days 3 hours and 24 seconds, 25 seconds, 26 seconds… No! He has to grow out of it! This was something Thomas grew out of at a young age and so did everyone else. Why hadn't he? Was he defective? Would the others belittle him if they ever found out about his mortifying secret? Whenever he had a particularly stressful day back when he was a teenager, Logan would crawl into the closet of his room and set a timer where he would allow himself to find comfort of rhythmically sucking his thumb in and out in and out. He could picture Roman coming up with hurtful nicknames that the fanciful side would be proud of but secretly hurting Logan.

Logan slammed his hands on the desk and pushed himself up. He needed a distraction. He would take a break from making the new schedule and fixate his thoughts on something else. Something that wasn't suckling on his thumb like a child. His stomach grumbled and he was reminded how he skipped breakfast and lunch in favor of getting work done. Perfect, he would consume some nourishment and he would forget all about his dilemma.

As Logan descended the stairs he could hear Virgil and Roman bickering over the sound of what seemed to be a Disney movie playing on the television.

“Look, all I'm saying is that Doris wasn't so bad of a character.”

“She tried to destroy the world!”

“Can you really blame her?”

The two stopped short when they noticed Logan walking by them heading towards the kitchen. “Calculator watch! What brings you down here?”, Roman asked. Secretly happy to see that the nerd was out of his room, he missed Logan, not that he would ever admit it.

“Yeah, L. Finally taking a break from Thomas’ schedule?” Virgil asked. He worried for his left brain bro. It was nice to hang with Patton and Roman but sometimes they were a little much and he needed Logan’s grounding presence to calm him down. Though Logan didn't look too good himself right now. His brown hair was disheveled, his black collared shirt wrinkled, and his eyes seemed a little too unfocused for Virgil’s liking. Logan needed to rest. Virgil shot Princey and Patton a quick look and it seemed that they both agreed as well.

Patton finally spoke up. “Logie! We missed you! Why don't you take a seat here next to Roman and Virge while I make you something to eat? I bet you haven't eaten anything all day!” the fatherly trait said while jumping up from the couch and started making his way to the kitchen.

“Thank you Patton, however I am more than capable of making my own dinner,” Logan responded automatically, also making his way into the kitchen but stumbled back when Patton whipped around and stared at him with the biggest puppy eyes ever.

“Pleeeaaaseeeee Logan? It would make me supper happy if you let me help you!” giggled Patton.

Logan could feel his eye itching to twitch. “Was that a pun?”

“Pun? Me? Never!”

Logan sighed. “Fine, however no more puns.”

“We’ll see!”

They decided to make soup and were working together in a comfortable silence. However, while Logan was chopping the carrots he nicked his thumb and the tip welled with blood. “ _Shit_ ,” Logan cursed under his breath and quickly popped the digit in his mouth to stop the bleeding.

Patton, upon hearing the curse turned around to assess the situation and found Logan with his thumb in his mouth. “Oh no! What happened Lo? Did you accidentally cut yourself? Let me get the first aid.” He dashed for the said first aid kit, ignoring the glowing blush on Logan’s face, not thinking much about it.

Meanwhile Logan was berating himself. _Stupid. You are just making soup. How did you manage to make such a foolish mistake? If you were paying more attention then Patton would not be so worried. He also would not have seen you in such an embarrassing state. He saw you with your thumb in your mouth!_ Then Logan realized that he still sucking on thumb even though the bleeding has long stopped and spat the offending digit out.

Patton entered the kitchen, “here I brought some bandaids and disinfectant spray.” He grabbed Logan and steered him towards the sink to wash off his hand first. Then he applied the spray and started opening up the bandaid.

“I appreciate your assistance Patton, but I am completely fine. I am more than capable doing all this myself,” Logan stuttered out, feeling his face grow hot once more.

“Nonsense!” Patton exclaimed. “I don't mind helping you at all, Logan. None of us do! So will you please let me help you?”

Logan suspected this outburst held much more meaning than just the little cut on his finger. He nodded dumbly, “yes, of course Patton.”

“Great!” Patton burst into a smile and continued to apply a pink Hello Kitty bandaid around Logan’s thumb. “There, all better! Now why don't you watch a movie with Roman and my sweet dark son? I’ll finish up here.”

Logan opened his mouth to protest, but thought better of it. He snapped it closed and walked back to the living room where Roman was seated on one side of the couch and Virgil on the floor with his back leaned against the couch.

They both looked up. “Hey L,” Virgil gave a soft smile. “Back so soon? Sir Sing-a-lot and I are finishing up Meet The Robinsons. Care to join us?”

Logan simply nodded and took a seat on the other side of the couch from Roman. He was starting to feel tired. When was the last time he slept for more than 10 consecutive minutes? It felt like forever ago. It wouldn't hurt to just close his eyes for a few minutes while Patton finished dinner right? Logan shifted in a more comfortable position and decided to rest his eyes…

“OH MY GOD THIS IS SO ADORABLE!!”

“Patton, we have to be quiet. We don't want to wake him up.”

“Oh relax, Doom and Gloom! He’s out like a light! Do you think he would mind if we took a few pics?”

“Roman…”

_Ugh, what is with this noise_ , Logan thought. _Did I leave the television on while I went to bed?_ He shifted to his other side with his eyes still closed and his mind still more than half asleep. _I’m too tired to turn it off though. And it is not like I am able to because my pollex is currently in my oral cavity and I would not like to get germs on the remote._ Logan was too tired to care about his ongoing streak of keeping his unsanitary habit under metaphorical wraps. He was tired, stressed, and hungry. He should be able to indulge in something that did no harm to others! Right? Logan heard a click noise from above and scrunched his nose. He just wanted to sleep undisturbed. However, he heard a giggle and then a snort.

What the… Then he remembered. Dinner. Patton. Living room. Oh shit, he wasn't in the privacy of his own room! Logan’s eyes flew open and he shot straight up, nearly knocking over three figures that were leaning over him. He didn't register that a blanket was thrown over him while he slept and was now on the floor or that he no longer had his glasses on. He blinked owlishly at the three blurry silhouettes while continuing to furiously suck on the digit, growing more anxious each passing second. _They know. They know about my oral fixation. They hate me now. They’re going to laugh and leave me._ Logan’s breathing became more sporadic but his thumb didn't budge. He needed all the comfort he could get and removing it would just cause further distress.

The trio stared at Logan in shock, not expecting him to wake up, much less look at them with pure fear in his eyes while saying such heartbreaking words. The worst part was that it didn't even look like Logan realized he said anything out loud, indicating how out of it their nerd was. Virgil stepped closer, holding his hands up as if he were approaching a scared animal. “Hey Lo, everything’s fine bud. You know Pat, Ro, and I would _never_ leave you. Having an oral fixation isn't something to be embarrassed about.” He coached the shorter side with a breathing technique because it looked like the brain would pass out any second.

Logan could feel tears slipping from his eyes and mentally cursed himself. He was being such a baby and was causing so much ruckus. But it seemed that Virgil was telling the truth and that helped calm Logan down. He looked at Logan with kind eyes and a soft smile. Logan gave a choked sob and Virgil held his arms open and thats all it took for Logan. He collapsed into his arms as he clutched at the soft purple patchwork hoodie and just cried.

Virgil slowly lowered the both of them onto the floor while Roman and Patton hugged the twoon both sides. “You don't hate me? You don't think I'm too childish to be Thomas’ logic?” Logan whimpered.

“NEVER!” the three other sides jumped at Roman’s boisterous voice. “Ahem, I mean never!” Roman spoke at a more reasonable volume. “Logan, you are so important to Thomas and to _us_. I know we don't say it much but we love you! And we’re so sorry we made you feel uncomfortable enough to not tell us about your little habit. We just want you to be happy, and if something as trivial as sucking your thumb does that, then so be it!”

“Exactly!” Patton chimed in. “Lo, it’s not that big of a deal. You can suck your toes and we’d still love the heck out of you, kiddo!” he said, giggling and gave Logan another firm hug.

Logan wrinkled his nose. “That was very…sweet. While also a very disturbing way of attempting to comfort me.” Logan smiled while looking at all of them. “Thank you, all of you. I do not understand why I was so concerned about telling you three.”

“Cognitive distortions,” Virgil gave a small smirk while handing Logan his glasses.

“Cognitive distortions,” Logan agreed, finally popping his thumb out, to accept his glasses and settled them neatly on his face.

“Oh my kiddos are getting along!” Patton cooed, ruffling Virgil’s and Logan’s hair while getting up, ignoring their indignant squawks. “Now how about some dinner? I’m starved!” He exclaimed walking to the kitchen to prepare the meal.

“You know, Logan… I could probably conjure up something to help with your fixation? You know. So its more sanitary and wont mess up your teeth as much,” Roman said looking away, hoping he didn't offend the brain.

“That would be wonderful, Roman, thank you.” Logan smiled at him. _Ah_ , Roman thought, _this is probably how Logan got a slight gap between his two front teeth and the rest of us didn’t. Fuck, it was so adorable._

_“_ Sure, don't mention it _Thumb_ elina.”

“ _Roman!”_ three different voices shouted.

But Logan didn't really care, he was just so thankful for his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this might sound like a weird first fanfic to write but the idea popped in my head and so I decided to write this instead of doing HW. Logan, I'm sorry.


End file.
